


Forever and Always

by broken_butterfliesx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, literally just pure fluff, there's no drama or angst whatsoever, warning extremely cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_butterfliesx/pseuds/broken_butterfliesx
Summary: "Jughead gave her a small, loving grin before his face turned serious and a little bittersweet. “Did you ever think we would get this far?” Jughead questioned.Veronica gave a small chuckle, but made sure to keep it soft, as to not wake the sleeping child in her arms. “Never.” She admitted honestly because it was the truth. Seven years ago, she would have never thought she would marry one Jughead Jones the Third, let alone have a daughter with him, but here she was"or the parent! Jughead and Veronica fic you never knew you needed until now





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short drabble I did for "Jeronica Week" on tumblr (@everything-jeronica) and the topic was "firsts" and I was wondering what to do, but then the kids I babysit for showed me pictures of their newborn cousin and I was like "this is perfect. I'll make a fic about Jughead and Veronica being first-time parents.
> 
> if you're looking for a fic with some angst/drama/hurt/comfort- this isn't the fic for you. It's literally just pure fluff and cheesiness like most of my Jeronica fics are because my babys have already been hurt enough on this show and they don't need to be hurt even more in fanfiction.
> 
> I hope you enjoy- and once again if they're out of character I apologize!

When Bailee Celia Jones (the first) was born, it was the greatest day of Veronica’s life. The morning sickness, the having to pee every five seconds, and even actually going through the pain of having her was all worth it when the nurse handed her her daughter, freshly cleaned and wrapped in a pink blanket that must have been comfortable since Bailee used her small, tiny hands to grasp the end of the blanket. She had a full set of dark hair and green eyes that mirrored her dads, but she had her cheeks and eyebrows which she was particularly proud of.

 She was the perfect mixture of both of them; and when she started to reach for her daughter’s hand, and her daughter reciprocated by grasping onto one of her fingers with her whole hand, Veronica cried just a little bit because oh my god, her little girl was precious and perfect and remarkable- even though the only thing she could do (right now) is cry, poop, and eat. As she stared down at her daughter, who was sound asleep, she was in awe that she and Jughead made _this._ Babies truly were miracles.

The beds at the maternity wards, she realized, were bigger than that of your average hospital bed, which gave her just enough room to skootch over slightly so her husband, Bailee’s dad, could join them. He sat down next to them and gently eased an arm towards her back and pulled her close as he used his other hand to caress his daughter’s cheek and gently massage the top of her hand, since it was the only part of her (aside from her head) that wasn’t covered in a blanket.  
  
“She’s perfect.” Jughead said after a minute, no doubt speechless for a couple of seconds as he stared down at his daughter. Bailee made a small sound and Veronica could see Jughead melt and she had no doubt in her mind that Bailee was going to be a “daddy’s girl”. Jughead smiled at his daughter before turning to look at her, his eyes wide and filled with pure love and happiness. “We made this.” He commented, his voice still in awe.  
  
“We did.” Veronica confirmed because they _indeed_ made her. “And we did a pretty amazing job if I do say so myself.”   
  
Jughead gave her a small, loving grin before his face turned serious and a little bittersweet. “Did you ever think we would get this far?” Jughead questioned, his tone serious, but also content which let Veronica know that he wasn’t ashamed or would do something differently to get a different ending.  
  
Veronica gave a small chuckle, but made sure to keep it soft, as to not wake Bailee. “Never.” She admitted honestly because it was the truth. Seven years ago, she would have never thought she would marry one Jughead Jones the Third, let alone have a daughter with him because it just didn’t make sense; Jughead never said more than a couple words to her when she was alone and she was in love with Archie, and Archie was in love with her; and Jughead had Betty and they both loved each other, and that’s how it was going to be for the rest of the foreseeable future.

How naïve seventeen-year-old her was, she thought, because it turned out that Archie and Betty both had feelings for each other and decided it was worth it to break both Jughead’s and Veronica’s heart in one day.

As much as seventeen-year-old her cried and screamed about how unfair life was, she was grateful that it went down because it led to Veronica knocking on Jughead’s trailer door one night, soaking wet from the rain, her eyes filled with tears, and from there a beautiful friendship blossomed; and that friendship turned into something more and that something more turned into them being a _family._

Her teen years were filled with pain and regret and heartbreak; filled with murders and mysteries and seeing her father in jail, but she wouldn’t change anything that happened for the world because it led them _here,_ to this hospital room as they both cradled their daughter.

She would do it all over again if it led to the exact same ending, if she was honest.  
  
Veronica was bought out of her thoughts by Jughead gently kissing her forehead. “I know you’re all sweaty and stuff but don’t kill me when I say that this is the most beautiful I have ever seen you.”  
  
Even when she first met Jughead she knew that he had a cheesy and romantic bone in his body. It might have been covered with layers of sarcasm and an appearance that screamed “loner” and “untouchable”, but it was there. She saw it in the way he first looked at Betty all those years ago, in the ways that Betty would share with her poems and letters Jughead wrote her; in the ways she saw Jughead give her small, yet extremely meaningful gifts for birthdays and holidays.

She had to admit though, having those cheesy poems and letters and having the small, yet extremely meaningful gifts directed at _her_ was one of the greatest feelings in the world.  
  
“You’re a cheese ball.” Veronica couldn’t help but say. She had no clue where it came from, and she blamed it on her drugged-up, extremely tired brain.   
  
Jughead didn’t seem to mind the comparison though because he retorted with: “Yeah, but I’m your cheeseball.”  
  
“And I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Veronica finished and gave him a quick, small kiss on the lips.   
  
He chuckled and after that noise it was silent for a couple of minutes, both of them wrapped up in the craziness that was today. The both of them finally had a chance to breathe. It was nice, and one thing that Veronica loved about her and Jughead’s relationship was that any silence between them wasn’t awkward, it was comforting.

“You look tired.” Jughead said after a minute, and Veronica could sense some hesitation in his voice, no doubt having no clue as to how she would react to that comment. “You should get some sleep.” He added softly, his tone more caring than demanding as he gently played with some stands of her hair.  
  
“I don’t want to.” Veronica admitted with a sigh before looking down at her daughter. “I just want to stare at her all day.”  
  
Jughead nodded, no doubt understanding, but Veronica also knew that just because they had a kid, he wouldn’t let Veronica be overwhelmed. She loved that about him. “You do know all the parenting books tell the parents to get sleep when they can.”   
  
“Then why aren’t you sleeping _daddy._ ” She teased back.

“Because I didn’t go through eight-hours of labor.” He finished, and Veronica admitted defeat because he did have a point. Jughead wasn’t the one who had to push a human being out of his body.

“ _Touché,_ but I know that’s not the real reason you want me to sleep.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Then please tell me, Mrs. Jones, what my ulterior motive is.”

“So, you can spend some one-on-one time with your little girl.” She admitted, and when Jughead didn’t reply, Veronica knew she was right.

She didn’t mind though. Jughead deserved to spend some time alone with their little girl, considering that when she woke up, she would be insufferable and ask for a million things from Jughead, who would do them without a complaint because of how happy he was about his little girl.

With a resigned sigh, she gently lifted up her arms and handed Bailee over to Jughead, who gently cradled her to his chest and wrapped one arm around her, holding her as if she was worth a million diamonds. “Hi, Bailee. I’m your daddy.” He started off saying, his voice high-pitched and happy, yet soft, as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “And that sweaty person laying beside me is your mommy.” Veronica rolled her eyes and settled herself in the hospital bed. She was getting more tired by the minute, she realized.

“And you haven’t even been in this world for an hour and we already love you _so much._ ”

Veronica listened to Jughead talking to their little girl and she felt her heart explode. There was no doubt in her mind that Jughead was going to be an amazing dad and that their little girl was going to get spoiled. “Your mommy and daddy have a mommy and daddy and we promise you that you won’t ever grow up feeling like you need to join a gang, or your dad’s criminal enterprise because you want to influence them to stay on the straight and narrow, to be honest through it all and not evil.” If Veronica wasn’t so tired she would have rolled her eyes at that comment because it was such a Jughead-thing to say.

Jughead forgave both her dad and her mom and both his parents, but he still never let them forget their past and even one day he cornered her parents and told them that if they wanted to be involved in their granddaughter’s life that they had to stay on the straight and narrow because he didn’t want his daughter involved with any sort of crime.

(he got _extremely_ lucky that night)

She listened to Jughead talk to their daughter about movies and books that she was going to watch and read when she got older, and how she would never have to be afraid to come to her parents with any kind of trouble; how she would always be daddy’s little girl no matter how old she got. It was comforting, listening to Jughead talk to their daughter, and in this moment, she knew that there was no way she could love him more than right now.

With that thought in mind, and knowing that when she woke back up, her little girl would be waiting for her, she closed her eyes and fell into a much needed sleep knowing that she needed to soak all the sleep up she could since tomorrow, when they got back to their house, they would never get a good night’s sleep again- well, until Bailee turned eighteen and moved out of the house, but that was years away; and she was looking forward to all the years in between.

_“A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! I might keep this as a one-shot, but wondering if I should make this a series because writing parent! Jughead and Veronica is so much fun. Let me know what you think!!!
> 
> As always, if you want, follow me at tumblr (@broken-butterfliesx)
> 
> And, if you're curious, this is where I got the name "Bailee" from (http://broken-butterfliesx.tumblr.com/post/171566039431/social-media-au-jughead-x-veronica-as-a-family)


End file.
